1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to rotatable reel apparatus for containing, storing and transporting wire, cord, tubing and the like. In particular, the invention is directed to reels, spools and/or drums for the transportation of extended lengths of filament or tubing materials.
2. The Prior Art
Reels, constructed for use in cooperation with an axle passing therethrough, to permit rotation of the reel for the take-up or release of filament or tubing wound on the reel, are known in the art. Typically, such prior art reels have been constructed from relatively rigid materials, such as plastic, wood and/or steel, wherein the platforms of the reels are molded with, nailed to or welded to the central tube, around which the windable material is actually wound. Although such prior art reels function as intended with respect to the storage and handling of the wire, cord, tubing, etc., typically such reels are relatively heavy, and relatively expensive both with respect to manufacturing costs, and repair and replacement costs. In addition, such reels have had relatively poor recyclability characteristics.
Rotatable reel apparatus, fabricated in whole or in part, from corrugated paperboard material, are also found in the prior art. One such prior art reel apparatus is disclosed in Crews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,620. The Crews ""620 patent discloses a rotatable reel apparatus fabricated substantially entirely from corrugated paperboard material. A cylindrical tube is sandwiched between two platform members. Each of the platform members is attached by adhesive to the cylindrical tube through trapezoidal tabs punched from and bent inwardly from each of the platform members. These trapezoidal tabs are glued to inner and/or outer surfaces of the cylindrical tube, for permanent affixation of the platform members to the cylindrical tube. Stone Container Corporation continues to market the rotatable reel apparatus, having this construction, under the trademark CorReel.
Being fabricated substantially entirely of corrugated paperboard material, the CorReel rotatable reel apparatus is highly recyclable and of extreme lightweight. However, the load carrying capacity of the CorReel rotatable reel apparatus is limited, inasmuch as a single or perhaps double layer of corrugated material is employed for each platform member.
It would be desirable to provide a reel apparatus fabricated from corrugated paperboard or other paper/fiber based materials, which is easy to handle and has enhanced strength characteristics relative to prior art reel apparatus. This desirable characteristic and others will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a rotatable composite reel apparatus for use in association with an axle for winding, storing, transporting and unwinding various windable materials therewith.
The rotatable composite reel apparatus comprises a tubular spindle member, for receiving and maintaining windable material thereabout. The tubular spindle member has first and second open ends, defined by first and second end edges, respectively.
First and second composite platform members are operably connected to the first and second open ends of the tubular spindle member, respectively, for sandwiching the tubular spindle member, and, in turn, the windable material wound about the tubular spindle member, therebetween. Each of the first and second composite platform members further includes a spindle engagement disk, insertably and respectively received within each of the first and second ends of the tubular spindle member, and a platform disk, substantially concentrically aligned with and affixed to the spindle engagement disk, and further having an outside diameter substantially greater than the outside diameter of the spindle engagement disk.
Each platform disk further includes a first support disk, affixed directly to the spindle engagement disk, which first support disk is fabricated from a high density composite fiberboard and perpendicular corrugated paperboard material.
Each platform disk may also include a second support disk affixed to a side of the first support disk opposite the side to which the spindle engagement disk is attached, the second support disk being fabricated, at least in part, from corrugated paperboard material.
The rotatable composite reel apparatus preferably further comprises means for maintaining the first and second platform members in said operable connection to the first and second open ends of the tubular spindle member. The means for maintaining the first and second platform members in said operable connection to the first and second open ends of the tubular spindle member preferably comprises at least first and second strap apertures disposed in each of the first and second platform members. The first strap aperture of the first platform member is operably aligned with the first strap aperture of the second platform member. The second strap aperture of the first platform member is operably aligned with the second strap aperture of the second platform member. At least one strap member is operably extended through the at least first and second strap apertures of the first and second platform members, tensioned and sealed upon itself, to exert tension upon the first and second platform members tending to pull the first and second platform members toward one another, and axially compressing the tubular spindle member therebetween.
The at least first and second strap apertures preferably further comprise two sets of first and second strap apertures disposed in each of the first and second platform members. Each of the at least first and second strap apertures is preferably positioned at a radial distance from the center of their respective platform member a distance less than the radius of the spindle engagement disk of the respective platform member.
The tubular spindle member may be fabricated from spiral wound paper material, with each successive wrap of paper material being adhesively affixed to the outer surface of the previous wrap.
At least one of the spindle engagement disks may be fabricated from at least two layers of corrugated paperboard material, the flutes of one layer being arranged at an angle relative to the flutes of at least one other layer. Preferably, the at least two layers of corrugated paperboard material in the spindle engagement disk comprise three layers of corrugated paperboard material, the outer layers of corrugated paperboard material having flutes of corrugated medium oriented perpendicular to flutes of corrugated medium of the center layer of corrugated paperboard material.
The rotatable composite reel apparatus may further comprise an elongated slot, disposed in the second support disk of at least one of the first and second platform members, if second support disks are employed, and extending between the at least first and second strap apertures, with edges of the elongated slot defining a recess, so that upon insertion, tensioning and sealing of the at least one strap member, a portion of the at least one strap member is received in the recess, toward precluding extension of the at least one strap member beyond an outwardly facing surface of the second support disk.
The rotatable composite reel apparatus may further comprise, in an alternative embodiment of the invention, an elongated groove disposed in the first support disk of at least one of the first and second platform members, and extending between the at least first and second strap apertures, with edges of the elongated groove defining a recess, so that upon insertion, tensioning and sealing of the at least one strap member, a portion of the at least one strap member is received in the recess, toward precluding extension of the at least one strap member beyond an outwardly facing surface of the second support disk.
The rotatable composite reel apparatus may further comprise an aligned axle receiving aperture disposed in each of the first and second platform members for receiving an axle therethrough for, in turn, enabling rotation of the rotatable composite reel apparatus for winding and unwinding of the windable material.